


the dragon boyfriend

by kiyala



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M, kai is literally a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something to be said for most people being afraid of annoying your boyfriend. Especially when he's a gigantic dragon who towers over everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dragon boyfriend

It's a warm, sunny day—the perfect kind for lazing about outside. Aichi is doing exactly that with Kai right now, content in the knowledge that they won't be disturbed.

There's something to be said for most people being afraid of annoying your boyfriend, Aichi reflects as he snuggles into Kai's side. Especially when he's a gigantic dragon who towers over everyone.

"Are you comfortable?" Kai enquires, curling in on himself so he's lying in a loose circle around Aichi. "I know that scale isn't the most comfortable thing to be resting on."

"I'm fine," Aichi replies, smiling even though Kai can't see. He's grown used to the smooth scales and besides, they're softer on his underbelly. They're warm from the sun and besides, even if they were uncomfortable, it wouldn't bother Aichi because it's still Kai. "This is absolutely perfect, Kai."

Kai curls in on himself a little more so that he can look at Aichi, snorting softly. "You always say that."

"Because it's always true," Aichi replies, stroking his hand over Kai's side. "I'm here with you. That's all I need to be happy."

Letting out an embarrassed huff, Kai nudges Aichi with his tail. "Tell me a story."

"A story?" Aichi chuckles. "What kind of story?"

Kai hums in thought, sounding amused, and Aichi already knows that he's going to regret asking. "You should tell me the one about how you got the name Sendou Aichi the Dragon Slayer."

"Oh my god." Aichi covers his face with his hands. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Go on."

"Okay." Aichi takes a deep breath. "So there was this dragon—"

"You forgot to say once upon a time."

" _Once upon a time_ , there was this dragon," Aichi says, shaking his head with a mix of fondness and exasperation. "Nobody really knew where he came from, but maybe that's because everybody was too busy panicking to even think to ask."

Kai snorts quietly. "Of course."

"No commentary," Aichi says, stroking Kai's tail. "So anyway, there was a dragon inexplicably outside the city and it caused a lot of trouble, simply because he was there, rather than anything he was doing. In fact, he sort of just sat there, paying no attention to the city at all. It was confusing, because half the city thought he was going to eat us, and the other half thought he was lost. Nobody was game enough to actually talk to the dragon, but I don't think anyone even knew the dragon could talk. At least everyone knew better than to attack the dragon, so there's that."

"A good decision," Kai murmurs, then looks at Aichi. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"He kind of comped outside of the city for a while, just sitting there. Eventually, I got curious."

"Tell the story in third person," Kai prompts.

"Why?" Aichi asks, but sighs and says, "A boy named Aichi got curious and snuck out of the city to investigate. He walked over to the dragon and said hello to it, then nearly died of surprise when the dragon said hello back."

"You didn't nearly die," Kai rumbles. "You did squeak, though."

"Thank you, Kai," Aichi smiles despite himself. "So we—I mean, Aichi and the dragon started talking and it turned out that the dragon was exploring because he was curious about humans. So he and Aichi sat there together exchanging stories and learning about each other, and they made friends. Except Kai, being a dragon and used to being on his own, didn't really know what being friends meant. Aichi patiently explained it and then sneaked out to spend time with Kai regularly. Eventually, they realised that maybe _friends_ didn't really cover it. Aichi had to come to terms with the fact that he had a crush on a dragon. It was very confusing."

"And then you kissed the dragon."

"I was getting to that. Yes, I kissed the dragon, right on his snout, and he had the most overblown reaction to it that I've ever seen. He actually roared, for the first time since he arrived, and curled up into a ball, as tightly as he could. I thought I'd done something incredibly wrong, but no. He was just really shy about kissing. Except before he could explain that, people from the city saw and assumed that I somehow managed to slay the dragon. Hence the nickname. Which nobody uses."

"I do," Kai replies. "And, you know. I've gotten better at kissing since then."

"Yes," Aichi smiles, leaning over to kiss Kai on the snout. "You definitely have."


End file.
